This is Our Story: Na Suki's tale
by Kitty-ryn
Summary: The story of Na Suki, proud member of Tipa's caravan. As a selkie, she must learn to deal with the prejudice against her race. And when people come and go in her life, she is forced to choose her destiny. But can she keep her composure, much less her mind? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter I: Na Suki's Parting

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or its characters. The people I mention in here are merely my rendtions of the chosable characters in the game. I shall not do another disclaimer later on in the chapters unless this becomes a problem. Now that the tedious part is over, enjoy ^^

* * *

Swiftly stepping through the movements, she slowly swept her leg through the air, silver hair swaying behind her like a tail. Silently, she reached to her back before quickly twisting her hand on the switch, releasing the racket that was pinned to her back. Catching her weapon, she spun around in a circle, batting away the imaginary enemies. Twisting the weapon, she grasped it with both hands before slashing it down and holding her stance, straining her muscles before straightening. With a small smile, she latched her weapon back into its cover before walking off to the town square. The goodbye with her family had been more difficult than she had expected. True, the words had been relatively calm and cheerful, but…

_She stood facing her family, unable to say anything to calm their fears or soften the harsh reality of their parting. She knew that it was difficult for them to let her go. She couldn't blame them. After all, the life of a caravaner was never guaranteed. Yet each on of her family stood their, locking back their fears so that they could send her off with a smile. _

_Her father, Zeh Gatt, stretched slightly, his face breaking out into a grin. "Well, now we've got one less helper come harvest time! But somebody's got to protect our crystal's glimmer, I reckon," he started, his gruff voice calming her despite the current situation._

_Nodding, her mother touched Zeh Gatt's shoulder, offering him a silent comfort. "That's right, dear," Rah Sie continued, both to her husband and her daughter. "Without myrrh, the crystal would fade and the miasma would take us all…" She stated, word filled with wisdom and experience from when she to belonged to a caravan._

"_Don't worry about your chores. I'll pick up on the slack when you are gone," her brother, Gan Noo assured her, grinning in his foolishly boyish way. Silently, her sister took a step forward, tapping him lightly in the back of his head before looking at her._

"_Send us any seeds you find, and we'll be sure to plant them!" Ever the oriented one, Foo Kloo added this with a chuckle, knowing that she would be sending samples of all the exotic plants she found on her journey._

_Holding back her tears, she nodded to all of them, grinning confidently despite her inner turmoil. Was it really okay to leave them? The farm was having trouble enough with her here. How much more difficult would it be when she left. Still, she knew that she would be the one chosen, had even looked forward to it a while ago. But to go through with it…_

_Startled out of her thoughts as a warm hand clasped her shoulder, she looked into the ever youthful face of her father, the sight instantly calming her frizzled nerves. "You may have a lot of traveling ahead of you, but we'll see you again in a years time," he claimed, tightening his grip fractionally in assurance before stepping back._

_Realizing that it was true, she grinned slightly and nodded, raising her fist to her chest. "You can count on me. I will be back soon," she claimed, a part of her usual personality regaining itself even as she turned to walk away, knowing that her family was waving in encouragement behind her._

It was a bittersweet thing to think about know, even as she walked with her fellow travelers. Her family, no, the entire village was counting on her and the other teens to bring home a chalice full of myrrh. And they believed in her. Unable to help herself, she smiled softly, though she looked up when she heard a soft chuckle. Seeing the clavat female, Erin, that she was traveling with smile kindly at her, she nodded in reply. Though, she was somewhat curious as to why she was sitting in the back of the wagon, knowing that she wasn't one to skip out of exercise. Seeing the head of the small lilty male in her friend's lap, her grin grew more. _Oh, I am not going to let Yuti live this down, _she thought, though part of her was comforted by the knowledge of his exhaustion. After all, no one wanted to travel with a fighting robot that never tired.

Stretching, she sped up her pace somewhat so that she was ahead of the caravan, walking next their leader. While she did, she scanned the green fields they were traveling past, dimly noting to herself that this was the farthest away from home she had ever been. "Na Suki." A voice drew her from her thoughts. Blinking, she turned to face the person who spoke, noticing that it was her leader.

"Liam?"

"…are you going to be alright," he asked after a moment, startling her slightly. Almost immediately, she grinned, amber eyes lighting up fractionally.

"Of course. It is not like this will be forever, right," she commented, grinning even as he turned away, though she could tell that some of the tension in his frame had disappeared. Chuckling lightly, she looked up at the sky, smiling as a spare breeze toyed with her yellow skirt and silver hair. _And so our journey begins…I can't wait._


	2. Chapter II: River Belle Path

A many thanks to you, Seoul Gamer, for your review. I shall try doing what you suggested in future chapters ^^

I shall try to make the story move interesting and hopefully I shall get to incorporate all of the characters that I want. But until then, I hope that you, and others, shall like this. And, once again, feel free to comment or message me about this or any ideas you may have, whether for this or another ^^

* * *

Ch. II : River Belle Path

Cursing under her breath, Na Suki glared at the giant monster in front of her even as she stood on shaky knees. She had known that there were monsters on the river's road. She had personally dispatched quite a few goblins and other such beings on the way to the myrrh tree. She had become overconfident, she knew that now. Erin had tried to tell her before in her own quiet way. But did she listen? No…

Seeing the enormous crab begin to loom over her, the selkie's eyes widen in surprise before she flipped away, just as a deadly sharp claw swept the spot she had previously stood. Using another somewhat colorful curse, she noticed one of the furry creatures coming at her before it was impaled by the end of a polearm. "Watch what you're doing, woman," Yuti yelled at her, yanking out his weapon before turning back to the boss of River Belle.

About to yell something back, she saw a colorful bubble out of the corner of her vision. Turning automatically, it took her a moment to realize that it was heading for Erin. Without thinking, Na Suki instantly broke into a sprint, leaping in front of their mage before it hit. Much to her surprise, however, she didn't feel any pain. Blinking for a second, she had enough time to wonder if it was merely meant as a distraction before her entire body felt heavy. "Na Suki! Are you alright," the girl called out to her, having released her spell at the same moment the other female had blocked the water sphere.

"My body…it's heavy," she said in reply, knowing instinctively that it was a good thing she had taken the attack instead of her friend. She was the fastest in her group, so this wouldn't hurt her to much. However, Erin was someone who had to concentrate on her magic, thus unable to focus on dodging. After a moment, she grinned, standing slowly. "Cast Blizzara. I'll be a distraction," she said after a moment, dashing foreword even though Erin tried to protest.

Even if she was slower than usual, that didn't mean that she was unable to fight. Sneaking behind the giant crab, she concentrated on her energy, letting it flow and gather to the end of her racket. Even though it was flowing at a snail's pace, Na Suki's grinned turned triumphant when she noticed a decent amount pooled at the tip. Giving a small battle cry, she swung her weapon in an arc, releasing the ball at the exact moment to send it crashing into the monster's weak spot. Smiling triumphantly as she saw it stagger, her excitement quickly faded when it suddenly whirled around, intent clear when the claw swung directly at her chest. The magic still affecting her body, she prepared to jump back when she noticed that she had been pinned between it and the large lake behind her. _Damn, _she cursed inwardly, bringing up her weapon to block even as she automatically closed her eyes.

Hearing a loud roar of pain, she peaked through her lashes in time to see dark haired figure of her leader slash off the crab's arm, sending it reeling back. "Idiot, don't let your guard down," Liam scolded her, refusing to either look away from the boss or lower his sword even as she turned scarlet. "Now Erin!" He called out suddenly before the air suddenly filled with the muted hum of power before it focused on the point where the crab stood. Almost instantly, ice sprung up from the ground, hitting the crab three times before the air returned to normal. At this, the lilty they were traveling with sprung foreword, using his temporary advantage to hack and slash at the creature's legs.

Blinking silently, it took a minute for Na Suki to register what was going on before she hastily rose to her feet, feeling the effects of the monster's magic begin to fade from her body. Still somewhat flushed from embarrassment, she passed by Liam as she charged at the crab. However, seeing it about to jump away from Yuti, she instantly changed the direction she was running, predicting where it was going to jump so she could once again end up behind it. Using her now regained speed, she smoothly executed three continues attacks, hurting it enough to provide an opening for Liam to chop the natural helmet that formed over its head. Grinning despite herself, she continued her attacks before she noticed a deep purple circle begin to form beneath her feet.

Muttering a curse, she sprung back, the area she had stood in soon erupting into a field of sparking lightning, the power of it making her hackles instantly rise. At the worried shout of Erin, she took a moment to wave assuredly in her direction before focusing on the monster, this time avoiding the slow-poke ball, as she now deemed fit to call it. Inspiration striking her, she grinned when she noticed how the creature tried to leap away whenever someone tried to attack it by the front. "Liam," she called out to the leader, knowing that he was listening even if he didn't show it. "If me and Yuti can provide a distraction, can you get behind it," she asked, waiting a minute before seeing him nod. "Well then, come on my little friend."

"You don't have the right to suggest me, woman," Yuti replied hotly, though he started to run along with her, both weaving in and out with each other so that the crab couldn't get a precise target. When they reached the base of the crab, Na Suki grinned to herself evilly before grabbing the little lilty by the back of his shirt and heaving him up into the air, receiving a oddly shrill sounding scream from him as he flew onto the creature's back.

"Have fun, my little friend," she called out, getting a rather colorful curse from Yuti before she proceeded to attack its legs.

After a few more grueling minutes, of which said lilty had been practically launched off of the crab's back when he speared it in one of its eyes, the boss gave one last dieing roar before collapsing, it's entire body dissolving into miasma before floating off into the sky. Everyone practically exhausted from the fight, they fell to the ground as they tried to regain their breath.

"Damn…never wanna see… a damn crab… ever again in my life…" Yuti muttered between gasps, his figure sprawled on the ground.

After a second, Erin's soft voice rang out, causing everyone to pause. "I guess…I shouldn't tell you that is what we are going to be eating for dinner…" Everyone paused for a second, staring at the clavat before bursting out into laughter, relief making it seem like the most hilarious thing. Standing after a moment, Erin made her way past everyone, doing her best to heal them with whatever power she retained.

"Come on now…it's time to collect the myrrh," Liam said after a moment, picking up the chalice before waiting for everyone to follow him to the tree. And though it took a little longer then it otherwise would have, they all gathered around the base of the tree, each reacting with varying degrees of awe as Liam stepped forward to place the chalice below the tree, letting it collect their glittering prize. And, despite what she would usually think, Na Suki felt like it was better than any gold that she would ever get.

A sudden sound from behind, however, made her jump. Whirling around she blinked a few times as a she realized that the sound came from a rather colorfully dressed moogle. "Moogle mail, kupo," he announce rather cheerfully before hoping over to them and beating its violet wings so that it was eye level, giving each a letter from one of there family members. Though she was delighted to see that it was from her mother.

_By the time this letter reaches you, I know that you will have most likely reached your first myrrh tree. And I shall be the first to congratulate you. I know how hard this decision to leave with the caravan must have been for you. You have heard so many stories from both your father and I about how cruel the word can be to our race. Yet you went to both protect your friends and your brother. I guess I can really only give you this advice; never lose your drive, and keep your spirit of adventure for as long as you can. And don't worry about us, we shall be fine with the harvest. I'll even send you some striped apples when the time comes. _

_Well, I better stop writing now. I shall look forward to the end of the year, I just hope that you don't loose your touch with our dance._

_With much love, your mother._

Smiling to herself, she looked at the moogle for a second, debating inwardly before folding up the letter and storing it into her bag. "Do you have any paper?"

...-l-...

Liam watched her silently after replying to his own letter, noticing how her face shifted to a peaceful expression after reading her letter from home. He had already guessed that it had been from her mother, knew that she was the one that Na Suki related to the most. And she was the one that was able to calm her internal struggle, if only a little bit, much like his father had done with him.

In a way, their families connection with each other was rather odd. Both his father and her mother had been part of the previous caravan. They had been comrades, even rivals at times, especially when it came to the cow races at the Fields of Fum. Though he himself felt no interest in the activity. But it was because of their close bonds with each other that they had been able to grow up as friends. Though their village was small enough that it most likely would have happened no matter what.

Perhaps that was the main reason why he still felt angry at her for becoming so careless in the fight with the giant crab. She had grown overconfident, and that had almost cost her dearly. If he had been just a fraction slower…

Sighing he walked over to Erin, watching silently as she cooked their meal, making good with her earlier statement about eating crab. And, despite Yuti's earlier disgust, he was practically drooling at the sight of dinner. Seeing her efficient movements pause for a moment, she turned towards him before grinning at the situation, getting a small smile from him in return. Satisfied with that, she turned her attention back to the food, leaving him to watch both her and the lilty.

"Hey, smells good," he heard a voice call behind him, though he didn't turn to Na Suki as she stepped up next to him, partially afraid that he would snap at her if he tried to talk.

"Thank you. Dinner shall be ready in a little bit if you want to go wash up," Erin replied, though he nearly laughed at her next comment. "You too, Yuti. I won't let you have a bite 'till you clean up." Na Suki, however, was not as controlled, nearly guffawing at Yuti's expression of dismay. Giving him a sympathetic pat on the back before walking over to the river, everyone enjoying the larger area of protection that the myrrh tree provided.

Time and travelers had barely left a mark on the place's…beauty. It was obvious that past caravan's had been careful to stay in the protective area, yet never get to close to the tree. Nobody wanted to mar the serenity of the area.

Washing his hands and face with the pure water, he turned to watch as their selkie walked up to him, her amber eyes almost clouded from being so lost in thought. After a second, he returned his attention to the river, though he was slightly surprised to here her speak after a moment. "I…thank you, Liam. For before, I mean."

Sighing, he shifted his cerulean eyes to her, face empty yet his eyes were furious. "Didn't you listen to anything that Sol Racht said? That your mother warned you about," he replied, knowing that he didn't have as much control as he otherwise would have liked. "You have to be more careful. I won't always be there to save you." And that fact frightened Liam more than he wished to admit.

Seeing her tense slightly, he almost thought that she would retort when she suddenly sat down next to him. "I know…I was careless, I admit. I thought that I could handle myself, even when I was hit by the slow-poke ball," she stated, ignoring his raised eyebrow at the last part. "Still…I can't let myself linger on that moment, you know? But I can't let myself forget the lesson I learned." Scratching the back oh her head, she turned to look at him. "So no more avoiding me, please. I will be more careful, but I may just go insane if you leave me alone to my randomness."

"I thought you were already insane?"

"…point taken, but still!" After a moment, she laughed at the situation even as Liam grinned, feeling his anger disappear slightly. Sitting in a comfortable silence for a time, Na Suki stretched before standing, looking down at him for a moment before her smile turned into a grin. "Well, dinner should be ready by now. I'll see you by the wagon."

As she left, Liam turned to look at the sky, unable to help but wonder exactly how much would be different life would be without her. "Peaceful…" he decided after a minute, standing and heading over to where he could already hear the friendly bickering between Yuti and her. _But sad…_


End file.
